Auggie meets Logan
by b11rthdaycake
Summary: This is a crossover of the 2 series I like best. It takes place mostly in Ireland, where Logan and Max running an investigation and Auggie has to sort out an errand at the same time. But Ireland is small, comparing, and american strangers are soon noticed at the west coast. Time-frame DA: after Freak Nation. CA: after Hong Kong. Ireland was in my AU not quite affected by the pulse.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is a repost of the first chapter. I forgot the disclaimer and the formatting was bad. The content didn't change though.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Covert Affairs or Dark Angel. They belong to their television producing companies.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Shannon Airport, Two weeks earlier**

Logan sat inmidst the waiting area and watched the people passing by. Max was busy with getting something to eat, claim their baggage and rent the car. Logan mused about his slowly increasing weaknesses. Since he had about three blood-transfusions by transgenetics – two times from Max, once from Joshua – his auto-immune-reaction was giving him more troubles. There even had been a scandal about using transgenic blood at diseased people and the devastating consequences back in Seattle. Something like this was happening with him aswell. His spine was degrading slowly further up than it had been after the shooting. He would loose more and more bodyfunctions over the time, but this was going very slowly and would take a lot of years to play out. And his doctor, Sam Carr, was already developing a remedy to stop it and prevent further damage. At the moment, the only two inconveniences Logan really had of this, was that he couldn't use the exoskeleton anymore, because to move with the exo inquired muscle- and nerve- function around his waist to trigger the movements. Since his boundary of feeling was moving upwards, he was not longer able to handle that. There were also increasingly cramps and tremors in his legs if he used the exo. And the second consequence of this was, that he needed something to steady himself while sitting. He could not longer sit freely without prop himself up with one of his hands. While sitting in the wheelchair there was no problem, because he had his back-rest. As long as there was something to lean on, he was good.

The only thing that bugged him at the moment was that the car rentals at the airport didn't provide any disabled-adapted cars with hand-controls. Max would have to drive all the ways. She said she didn't care, but Logan knew it would be a little bit of a challenge for her to drive the other way around first place in a totally strange car, and then having to drive all the long ways on probably narrow roads, which would cost a lot of concentration. He would have liked to take turns and share that burden. But he could not help it. And so they had booked a small van in advance, where they could put all the equipment into. Max had insisted to manage their baggage into the car all alone, because it would only draw attention to them if he was seen while loading boxes of equipment into a van while getting around in a wheelchair. Since their mission required to lay as low as possible, Logan reluctantly agreed to this. But now he regretted it. He hated to sit around, useless and waiting, while Max had all the labour to herself.

* * *

**Knock Airport Several days earlier**

The humid western wind caressed gustily his face. Auggie could taste the salt in the air. Indeed, no doubt, he finally was in Ireland. As the stewardess led him gingerly down the stairs to the airfield, his head felt totally empty. The wind seemed to blow off any thoughts concerning his mission or anything painfully related to Annie. For the instant, he just enjoyed the fresh chilly air and the calmness of the place. - Wait a minute, tranquillity? This was an _**airport**_! Airports are _**not**_ supposed to be calm places! Auggie's senses kicked in, and his mind rotated. Was he hijacked and didn't notice? No, the taste of the air told him, this was Ireland, no doubt. Could there really be an airport that remote, that you could hear no big fussing or other planes? He settled on asking the stewardess, who was still leading him slowly across the airfield. He began: "So, what is this place called?" - "Oh, it's 'Knock airport'. I love it, because it's the most tiny airport I have been to." - "Tiny? As in small?" - "Yes, indeed. It was built back in the 1980s to cover a visit from the pope for a holy shrine." - "Ok, so I gather, there are at the moment not a lot of other planes around?" - "No, in about an hour there will be a charter coming in, I think." Auggie nodded. "That explains it." - "Explains what?" - "The tranquillity of this place." Auggie could hear the stewardess smile as she answered: "That's why I like it so much. That and the scenery around. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean..." - "No, it's ok. Perhaps I can participate if you describe it to me?" He turned his head as if to point to the scenery. But at this point of the conversation, they were interrupted. Apparently, they had arrived at the terminal building. There was a man coming towards them, asking aloud: "Auggie Anderson?" - "That will be me. Hello. And you are..." - "Kieran O'Dea. Nice to meet you! The agency sent me to be your assistant during your sojourn. So let's get you home at first." They said quickly goodbye to the stewardess, Kieran picked up Auggie's suitcase and finally led him to a sturdy pick-up car. It was scheduled, that Auggie would simply stay at Kieran's house with the family. They had a guest room and like this he already had the necessary cover – a sibling of Kieran on vacation. Nobody at the village would ask a lot of questions, so they hoped. All the way from the airport to his place, Kieran talked to Auggie. About his family, about the weather, about how things were now in the US compared to Ireland, about the secession problems, about fishing. Auggie's head began to swirl with a throbbing feeling, that first began muffled and then developed to a real headache. Since the bomb blasted back in Iraq, he sometimes had problems with headaches, which was quite normal, according to the doctors. He would have to take his pills as soon as they arrived. He shrugged to himself, while shielding out Kieran's tirade. There was worse in his life than a little headache. Much worse. He instantly thought of Annie. And Helen. How could he have been such a coward? How did he dare to betray Annie? How could he play with Helen's feelings and send her to an act of desperation such as sacrifice herself to give Annie an advance? He felt guilty, he felt shame, he felt as the least acceptable person in the world, and yet Kieran was happily rambling about fishing. This didn't match his emotional and mindset in the least. He was just sad. About everything. He saw no future, no perspective. Then he smiled a little bit towards himself about this train of thought. 'No wonder I see no perspective. I'm blind. And in more ways than just the physical.'

After it felt an eternity to Auggie, the drive ended finally at Kieran's house. Auggie was forced to stop musing and was confronted with about three loud and happy kids, which surrounded him. Wow. He was reminded at his guiding tour at the Smithonian with Annie's niece. And he smiled. 'Yes, happy kids are always a good agent to lighten up moods.' Then, Kieran introduced Auggie toward his wife Niamph and his kids.


	2. The Local Pub

Local Pub

Local Pub - about 6 pm

The place was already crowded. Logan enjoyed the last faint taste of the meal he just had in his mouth, sitting inmidst the cramped and loud room. He deeply soaked in the atmosphere. This was the exact opposite of sitting alone in his penthouse, staring out the big window down on the city of Seattle. Here he was in the middle of the current, in a quite small place, having the perspective from the bottom, so to speak. Everybody was nice to him, they just smiled encouraging and had small talk, nobody offended him, nobody glared at him, nobody cursed at him. He could just sit there in his wheelchair, being a huge obstacle for everyone who tried to get to the bathrooms, but it was all right. Nobody complained, they just climbed somehow or pushed themselves through beneath him, nobody reacted awkwardly. Logan loved the mentality of those kind people. Here, he finally could be at ease with himself, in spite of everything.

Logan was sipping at his beer as he watched Max slipping out of the pub. She wanted to check out some errands for the research, and they agreed, that he was better off waiting at the pub for her to accomplish. A man in a wheelchair on the neighbourhood-sites would provoke suspicion. As far as he knew, there were not a lot of people in wheelchairs at his age around the village, probably no one. He could not help the advertence he provoked, so he had to lay low and play his cover role along. Anyway, he considered his part as better, he could sit inside warm and dry, drink beer and enjoy himself, not that bad, considering. A shudder creeped down his spine up to the point where he couldn't feel it anymore as he thought of Max being outside in the drizzling rain with the flawy slightly cold air.

Still watching the entrance, Logan's attention suddenly was drawn by a man entering the pub while clinging to another man's arm. That was odd. The next moment, Logan saw the white cane and he realized that the man would be blind. Logan blatantly watched the other man, who didn't seem to fit into this setting at all. His appearance was distinguished, cultivated, secretive and not at all Irish, Logan couldn't quite put him anywhere, but would rather think that he was an American. He was definitely not English, as far as he could tell. All red alarm flags popped up inside him. If this was an American, why was he here? Were they on his trail already? Who sent him? Logan threw a short gaze at the man besides the American. That man looked like a local Irish, gentle, open-hearted and fond of alcohol, at first sight. It was clear that he had to learn more about this literally strange stranger, who now proceeded to sip at his first beer. It would not be too hard, though. He saw, that the curiosity of many local people around him concerning that stranger awoke aswell, it would be the gossip of the following day. Logan smiled to himself. Sometimes, small villages had undeniable advantages to big anonymous cities.

The damp steam, scenting as a mixture of sweat, alcohol, beans and potatoes, ancient cigarette smoke and the smoke of a turf fireplace, hit Auggie when he entered the pub. Initially, he hesitated to step further in, but then forced himself to it. There was no way to avoid the pub. And anyway, he badly needed a good european irish beer for a load of reasons. It had been a long dusty day for him, he simply deserved it. With a sigh, he followed Kieran inside, who led the way through the crowd until they arrived at the bar-counter.

Auggie felt the curious looks on him. It was always like a million small needles stinging on his skin, and he knew that he could do nothing about it. He felt, how the heat crept up his head and he knew that his ears by now had reddened profoundly. What the hell. He tried to concentrate at the taste of the beer and to start a conversation with Kieran, but that was not easy, considering the noise intensity of the pub. Many voices, clinging beer-pints, somebody of the music band trying to adjust the fiddle properly, the ping ring of the counter cash register, it all mixed up. And Kieran seemed to meet people in an endless row. As a local, he greeted a lot and had small talk with them. Auggie gave up. No point. He was already exhausted enough and this was pure stress for his ears, which were now more important to him than ever. He just held with both hands to his pint and sipped, trying to keep himself upright and the surroundings out. But turning inwardly, the grieving for his lost relation with Annie began instantly to gnaw at him. Auggie tried to focus on his beer in his hands and not to think at all and not to hear the surroundings. He nearly succeeded, only the headache pulsed at his forehead. Why would anybody enjoy himself in this damp, crowded and loud place, he wondered. He felt quite uncomfortable, but he had to deal with it now, and he would survive it. At least, he still was a virtue operative with a decent amount of acting skills.

Logan glanced towards the stranger every couple of minutes, taking in his appearance. He sensed that the stranger must feel very uncomfortable, for he was holding his pint as if it was a life rope. The stranger just sipped and stared, he didn't speak to anyone, which was very unusual in this pub. But then, Logan thought that he would perhaps behave the same way in a loud strange place, considering the blindness of the man. Logan felt pity for this misplaced unhappy man and had an urge inside him to get near him and speak to him or lead him out. But he knew it would do no good for his mission. He had to lay low. And he felt caught by himself for his pity. Pity was something he absolutely rejected, if shown towards him, and he never wanted to feel pity towards somebody else. Shaking his head about himself, he asked his table-neighbour if he could bring him another pint, he wanted to pay the round. Then he concentrated again on the talk at the table. One of the local plumbers told the story of a funny client and soon everybody at the table could contribute a similar piece of story about clients, family members or neighbours. The evening went on quite diverting until the band began to play. Logan had never been part of that. Sure, he had been to concerts of bands before and after the pulse back in Seattle and elsewhere in USA, but this was different. It was not a concert. It was just that the band played a tune and literally everybody was a part of it. And everybody chose his or her manner of taking part. Logan saw people clinging two teaspoons together as a percussion instrument, others singing or trying to dance in that packed room or clapping their hands to the rhythm. It was amazing, they created something bigger than a small band or each of them could have done on its own. There was a transcendent community, created by music. Everybody was equal and a part of it, everybody was accepted as he was, no matter how. Logan felt slightly tingly and it had been a long time since he had felt something similar.

As the band began to play, Auggie had the urge to escape. He only wanted out of the sticky room and into the free space. But what he needed most was silence. The noises and now as a supplement the music was too much for his sensible ears, plus every now and then people bellowed far too near him. He tipped at the shoulder of what he hoped was Kieran, to gain his attention. It worked, Kieran shouted: "What's the matter?" - Auggie shouted back: "Can we go home?" Kieran watched Auggie puzzled. - "Now? The band just began!", he shouted back. But Auggie insisted that he wanted to go home. Kieran gave in, regretting the fine night gig, now lost on him.

At the car, Kieran asked Auggie what that was all about. "Nobody goes home when the band begins. Really!" He shook his head in lack of understanding. But Auggie was too exhausted to explain, besides he didn't want the other man know something about him and Annie. So he mumbled the word "headache" and kept silent the rest of the way.


	3. Shopping for gossip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or Covert Affairs. I only invented some characters in addition and put the lot together.**

**A/N:** First of all, Thank you, "Justme" for your review. Since it was the first I ever got, it meant a lot to me! Now, in this chapter we get to know a little bit more about Logan's and Max's intentions. The base of the story is the Virtual Season 3, which I can only recommend to anybody who likes DA. In my CA/DA- AU we have the situation of the political secession movements at the US as described in VS3. Since I am still new and still no native english speaker and still without a beta (anybody keen on it?), please review and give me hints or feedback! Thanks a million in advance!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Shopping for gossip

**Letterfrack, 1 day later, around lunch-time**

The following day, Max and Logan drove back to the village. It was Logan's intention to gain more information about the stranger who showed up the night before at the pub. But certainly, they also needed some supplies. The cottage Logan had bought - for a relatively cheap price - was situated directly at the seaside in the northwest of the village. The locals had them already integrated and everybody greeted them. For them, Max and Logan were rich Americans with too much time, searching their family roots in Ireland. Like this, Logan had access to the archives and libraries like the one of the university in Galway or the old church books archive at Cong Abbey. In reality, they were searching further on the familiar cult. Lydecker's pictures of the ancient graveyard and the bigger context over the ages couldn't leave Logan at rest. He was a professional investigator, after all. A journalist. And he sensed, that this could not be over like that. Sure, for the moment, they won against Renfro and her companions, but... Sandeman gave him a couple of hints, and moreover Logan doubted that this cult who survived ages had only one branch in America. His researches led him towards the western coast of Ireland, and here he was.

Nevertheless being at the cottage at the end of the world was also a fugitive act. The air had gotten thinner in Seattle. His investigations stirred up a little bit too much powder for Logan's taste lately, that he now feared of being searched by the wrong people. And then there was the political crisis with the secession going on, which started at California. In addition, Max was harassed every now and then because everybody at Seattle now knew that she was the transgenic of Terminal City who led the negotiations with the local authorities.

As they parked in front of the central pub, they quickly negotiated in which order they wanted to go to the few shops. They decided to split up and meet afterwards at the pub to have a lunch there. Logan headed to the bank, the bakery and the small craft shop for the tourists. They didn't need any object of pagan art, but Logan thought it to be the best spot for gossip. Max headed to the small general store to get their supplies.

Loaded with paper bags of bread and scones, Logan gingerly steered towards the craft shop. The paving of cobblestone didn't help to carry the bags securely on his lap, and every now and then he had to stop to readjust. But the main obstacle was still ahead of him: There were three steps up to get into the shop. He counted on that. Logan hoped that he could ask somebody's help and get into a conversation like this. Sometimes, a disability could be quite useful, if deployed strategically.

He nearly reached the small staircase, as a middle aged woman with brown curly hair greeted him and asked, if she could help him. Logan grinned inwardly. Exactly as he had intended. 'So far, so good.' He thought to himself.

After Logan had told the woman that he intended to take a look at the craft shop to get a present for his blind nephew in America and perhaps for further siblings, but it was not urgent, since she alone could not carry him upstairs, and he planned to dwell here for a while, the keywords he gave her worked. _America, blind, family_. She indeed began to talk about the blind American who showed up at the pub the night before. Like this, Logan got the information, that the stranger stayed at the house of Kieran O'Dea and was related to him. But the woman found it strange that she never before heard of that family member of the O'Deas. She never knew that he had family in America at all. According to the gossip, the stranger came directly from DC. But that was only gossip, she quickly added. And she would never believe any of it. Logan smiled broadly at her. With his velvet voice and sparkling happy green eyes he thanked her „a million times", then turned and headed towards his lunch at the pub, where Max already waited. "Got some news, big time!", he greeted her. Max reciprocated the happy smile with big chocolate brown eyes, licking absently her teaspoon.


	4. The nerd burrow

**A/N**: Many thanks again to EmeraldEyedPhoenix, who beta-read this story. This chapter is a short one, but the next one will be longer...enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Covert Affairs or Dark Angel, just the idea to put them into a beautiful landscape...

* * *

Chapter 4 – The nerd burrow

**Kieran's basement, 1 day later, about 4 pm**

Niamph banged as hard as she dared with the full tray against the surface of the thick grey safety door, hoping that the fireproof steel would let at least enough sound through, that Kieran or Auggie would hear it and let her in. She couldn't open it from the outside, even if she didn't have her hands full, because it was the door to a so called 'safety room'. Only Kieran had access, and it was always locked. She was not allowed to get in, not even to put a tray of 4 o'clock tea in. She sighed. After a moment, she called out loudly: "Kieran, darling! Got you some te-he-hea..." An instant later, the door swung open. Kieran said absently: "Thanks, honey." He kissed her on the cheek, took the tray from her and slammed the door shut again with his foot. Niamph glared frustrated towards the now again shut grey steel door with her watery blue eyes, and with a soft grumble turned to get back upstairs. She could at least enjoy what was left of the daylight instead of lingering in some muggy clammy cellar!

Inside the safe room Kieran served Auggie the homemade scones and the tea. They decided that it was a really good decision to have a break after all, since they had worked nearly all day long concentrated and intensely together. Their task was to research the leak of the internet exchange point (IXP) in Clifden, where the intercontinental backbones were linked. The agency had learned that there must be both physical and wireless sabotage and sent Auggie to help Kieran find the mole without disturbing too much dust on the surface. After all, they had worked out a plan how to get to the intel they needed. And they had spent all day long to figure out a technical solution, how the mole possibly could tap the cables and forward everything this fast. Then they spent more hours to research the details, like frequency and encryption.

Auggie was glad that the agency had sent all the special equipment he would need already several days and weeks earlier in parcels that looked like regular internet ordered item packages from regular companies on the shipper labels. Like this, he could directly get to work as soon as he arrived at Kieran's house. And Kieran's basement turned out to be the ideal nerd shack. Kieran's regular job was to supervise the secret and hidden wireless interception radio station, that the different US government services supported. Officially, the so called "Marconi Wireless Station", a transatlantic telegraph station, which did play a role during the war of independence in the beginning of the 20th century, was closed in the 1920s, but during world war II, Connemara became a hot spot of clandestine sea surveillance again. Both the germans and the americans dwelled in neutral Ireland, trying to get intel respectively of the other side. In times of the cold war, a good link towards Europe and the control of the atlantic sea became more important for the US, and Ireland was the first outpost of Europe. In fact, unofficially there had been always some kind of radio station up there to keep the shipping traffic under surveillance until now, albeit, the technology had improved. And Kieran was in charge of it. He was as much a nerd as his good friend, Eric Barber, Auggie thought to himself. Only without the chips. But then, Eric was on a weird trip lately, trying to nourrish himself well...

Auggie took a bite of the delicious raspberry jelly scone Niamph had provided. He loved Ireland for that alone. Normally he was not so fond of sweeties, but those were different stuff. Plus, you always got a real good black tea with milk in it. Even if he found it odd to put milk into something hot, let alone _tea_, it went quite well together. He even didn't miss his coffee he had often around that time with Annie at the office that much, being here.

They sifted quickly through their plan again as they ate, to be sure they had thought of everything important: the following day, they would drive to Westport, officially for Auggie to do 'sight-seeing', but in fact, Kieran should put a tracing bug/tracking device on a ship there. The only problem was to know which ship was the right one and to do it secretly in the middle of the day. Auggie should sit in the harbour pub covered as a tourist, but in fact run secretly a check of the signals he got there with his small equipment. They were searching for a strong transmitting signal onboard a ship, that forwarded the tapped intel overseas. Kieran had gotten a hint, that the ship they were searching for may be there tomorrow. But this night, they would have to go again to the pub. Kieran had an appointment with another informant and hoped to get some more hints. After they had finished the tea, they decided to call it a day and got upstairs to get some rest before participating at the social life of the pub later on. As he reached his bed, Auggie let himself sink into the cushions, exhausted, but not that sad anymore. At least, he had fun with a nerd buddy all day long and those delicious scones... He let his senses rest. His mind drifted blankly away until Kieran called him down. It was 7 pm, showtime. Auggie forearmed himself mentally. This time, he resolved to keep himself better together inside the pub, as he climbed into Kieran's car.


	5. Convergence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Covert Affairs or Dark Angel, and sadly I don't own a cozy Irish Pub either...

**A/N:** This chapter is finally the clash of our two heroes. I found it appropriate to post it at the same day as the season finale of Covert Affairs takes place, as it marks a turning point in this story. Many thanks again to my beta-reader, EmeraldEyedPhoenix! Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5 – Convergence

**Local Pub - 1 day later, 7.20 pm**

Kieran and Auggie settled at the bar-counter and ordered a pint, exactly as the last time they were at the pub. Kieran's contact was scheduled to "about half 7", which meant, that it would be between shortly after half past seven and a couple of minutes before 8 o'clock. The pub was not yet crowded, but there were already several guests - some of them tourists - eating a bar meal or drinking their after-work beer. Kieran swept the room with his eyes quickly, just to check if his informant was already there. But as anticipated, he didn't show up yet. Auggie and Kieran sat in comfortable silence at the bar, periodically sipping at their pints. Kieran had his head turned towards the entrance, so he could watch everybody coming in. From time to time he filled Auggie in about the newcomers, if there was something special about them or if he knew them well.

After about 20 minutes, Kieran saw the other american who bought the cottage at the Connemara loop and his girlfriend enter the pub. She had to help the man to enter, because there were two steps to the door and the door was quite heavy to open, and it opened to the outside. There was no chance somebody in a wheelchair could get inside without help. Getting out was a lot easier, though. Kieran told Auggie about the american as he watched the procedure of entering and the fight of the girl against the heavy pub door that constantly tried to shut again. Kieran was amazed by her. She seemed to be quite strong for a girl with that figure. As soon as Auggie heard of another American that dwelled hereabouts recently, all red flags inside him turned up. He demanded impatiently at Kieran: "Why didn't you tell me about him? It might be important!" Kieran shrugged. "Well, it's only a rich American, researching his family roots. Nothing curious about that, it happens all the time." Auggie clenched his teeth. The umpteenth time he had to tell himself that Kieran was just a tech nerd like Barber, no operative, and that it was natural for him not to know how to tell what might be important and what is not. "Right", he seethed, nearly inaudible. Then, Auggie straightened himself, swallowed his anger and asked as normally as he managed to say: "Tell me about him. What do you know?" Kieran answered pensively: "Well, yeah, he is american, in a wheelchair, that is peculiar about him, though." Auggie grimaced at that point. Kieran continued: "He bought that old holiday cottage of the McDermott's up at the Connemara loop, beneath the sea-side. As far as I know, he had it fixed up and furbished it quite neatly, even including solar panels and all to produce his own electricity. That bit is what Ian the fisher told me the other day, so no guarantee if that's right." Kieran smiled apologetically, which was lost on Auggie. But Auggie heard already enough to be suspicious. Why would a 'family root tourist' need his own electricity? He had to learn more about that guy. But unfortunately for him, at this point, Kieran's contact showed up. They quickly opted for not attracting too much attention. So Kieran went to the loo with the stranger and Auggie waited at the bar. He intently tried to eavesdrop on the other American. But it was difficult with the regular noises around. And he didn't know if the stranger was talking at all in the first place since he didn't know his voice. His only clue was a male american accent, but that could be also every other tourist dropping in. Auggie cursed that he didn't ask Kieran what age the stranger might have been to diminish the range, but he kept on trying.

Max and Logan were enjoying their meal. The pub always provided different but very tasty bar meals for a good price. As soon as they had entered the pub, Logan did notice the strange American sitting again at the bar. They settled at a table near the opposite wall, with Logan's left backside to the bar, hopefully not raising too much attention. Max kept an eye on the bar all the time inconspicously. They had no clue if this American was standing here inside because of them or not. And if so, if they were in danger. But as long as he was here in the open with them, they considered themselves as safe. Max now was observing that the companion of the blind American went to the back room of the pub with another man, who just strolled in. Apparently they tried to do this secretly, but Max was a trained warrior, who noticed that behaviour anyway. Loudly she said to Logan: "Seems as if the companion of our friend got company by himself. You can turn now, it's safe. He can't see you and they left him alone." Logan turned and watched the blind man, who this time seemed to be much more attentive towards the noises of the pub. As he turned back to Max, Logan said softly: "He is listening. So let's not talk too openly. Anyway, it seems like they don't fear us. Otherwise they would not have left the blind guy behind." Max nodded pensively. "Yeah, but we need to get more information about him to be safe, right?" Now it was Logan's turn to nod. He swallowed a further sip of his pint and reflected thoughtfully. "But how can we approach him? I mean, now would be a good time, because he's alone. But what then?" Max smirked ironically. "Yeah, you can't just walk up to him and say, 'Hi, I am american too, nice to meet you here at the end of the world'." Logan grinned. "No, indeed you can't. So I'd say, let's observe as long as they are here." Max nodded.

Kieran returned a short while later, rejoining Auggie at the bar. They quietly discussed if they should stay or not. Normally, they would have returned home to Niamph's dinner now. But Auggie insisted on staying at the pub. He desperately needed to learn more about that other stranger, sitting only a short distance away from him now. Kieran was astonished that Auggie wanted to stay. The last time, Auggie was so eager to leave, that this time he already planned to leave early in advance. Shaking his head, he said: "Aye sir, like you wish. We stay, but you'll have to explain that to Niamph afterwards! I'll just go quickly outside to call her and fill her in." Pensively sipping at his beer, Auggie nodded satisfied. He could appease Niamph later on, after all, he was a trained operative and a good looking male with some womanizer qualities, so he would succeed.

Time passed by and neither of them made preparations to leave. They simply waited for the respective other part to do something. As even the band music ended and most of the pub guests headed home, they were left with only a few, mostly tipsy, people and it became more obvious that they watched each other. Kieran became uncomfortable, it had gotten late, nearly half past eleven. This was a regular weekday after all! Auggie sensed Kieran's uneasieness and decided to proceed. "Kieran, bring me to them.", Auggie said firmly and determined to the now startled Kieran.

"They are coming over here, oh my god." Max hissed to Logan. He could feel the presence of the stranger coming nearer at his left backside. It was out of pure forceful self-control, that he managed not to turn his head. Instead he took another sip of his pint and prepared in his mind how to react.

Kieran and Auggie reached the table, Kieran bringing their pint-glasses with him. Kieran asked politely: "Are those places taken?" Logan answered equally politely and with a big smile: "No, just have a seat. You're welcome." Kieran and Auggie sat on the bench to Logan's left side, so that Auggie came to sit down directly at the left angle beside Logan. Auggie bumped his knee against Logan's wheelchair as he seated himself. "Sorry", he mumbled dilatedly. "No prob.", Logan gave cheerfully back, a faint smile still around his lips. Max watched suspiciously, but kept quiet. As they were seated, Auggie raised his full pint to the direction of Logan and said loudly: "Cheers!" Logan exchanged a quick uneasy glance with Max, then responded: "Slaínte!"

After they had taken a sip and put their pint glasses back on the table, Auggie continued with a loud "Soo?", at the same time starting slowly to turn his head into Logan's direction to his right. Logan didn't know what he should make of that. "So... what?", he gave back. Now it was Auggie's turn to smile. "Oh, just so...finally the two strange men who have apparently a lot in common meet at a pub in the middle of nowhere, says the one." Logan rolled his eyes and glanced quickly at Max, who already was nearly bursting into laughter, remembering her first encounter with Logan at the 'Crash'. Logan filled the gap, Auggie left him: "Says the other one - what took you so long to start this conversation?"

Auggie smiled. At first, he didn't feel comfortable to act that bluntly, but to confront the american guy seemed to be his only option, since he could not get a clue through observing the man, plus Annie wasn't with him. She would have been able to feed him a lot more information than Kieran could, at least she was a trained operative and a woman. Both investigating quailities were lost on Kieran. But the answer Auggie got from Logan himself was not too bad, to begin with. This guy seemed to be as intelligent as he hoped he would be, _this_ would become very interesting. The evening at the pub turned out to be already much better than the other night, which was not difficult at all. Auggie continued the conversation: "Says the other – 'Oh, it's because I just had to finish my golf game." Logan, knowing were that joke was headed, asked with a broader smile: "Got a better handicap now?" Auggie grinned about the quickmindedness of his counterpart. His smile grew and his face lighted up. Then he nodded and said: "Yeah, yeah, that would nail it."

The atmosphere between them was now without any tension. Max noticed that Kieran was silently musing about what Auggie might find interesting about Logan. Then she shot Logan a glance. Apparently he felt quite fine and was at ease now. For Max it was better than before, even if she was not easily letting down her guard. They were here on a mission, after all. But for the instant, she just watched what would happen next and relaxed a little bit, too.

Auggie started again: "Hey, just let's skip all the common 'Where are you from, nice to meet you' stuff, ok? I have two important questions to get answers for, that's why I am here. And maybe you could come in handy in a way." Logan drew out a deep breath, considering, but then said: "I am game. But perhaps this is not the location to discuss things like that?" Logan glanced at Max for reassurance, and she winked as an answer, that it was ok with her. Auggie considered shortly, then said: "You are totally right. This is neither the location nor the time. How about tomorrow at what the locals call 'morning' at your cottage?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. He knew that the other guy would have made his investigations about him as well, but it bugged him that it was so easy to know where their cottage was, but he couldn't help it. All it took to get this information was only questioning a local at the village. Again he wasn't sure if this stranger would be trouble for him. But then, he openly walked up to him and talked to him. If he really wanted to harm him, he could have done it already secretly. With a small shrug he answered: "That might be around 10 o'clock, I gather?" Auggie teasingly answered: "Yes, that would be about that time." Logan saw Kieran rolling with his eyes, but not say anything to it. Kieran hated already being teased, just because Irish people enjoyed life better, by the stupid tourists in general, but his american coworker sometimes gave him a real hard time. Auggie didn't notice Kieran's uneasiness. "Ok then, see you tomorrow.", he gave back. With those words, he turned to Kieran and said: "Come on Kieran, let's go home."

Auggie and Kieran rose and marched out of the pub door. Logan and Max silently and pensively watched them parting.


	6. The cottage at the seaside

**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither Covert Affairs nor Dark Angel and sadly I don't even own a cottage at Ireland's beautiful seaside...

**A/N:** I post this as a new year's gift. Enjoy the new year's eve and happy new year for all!

* * *

6. Chapter - The cottage at the seaside

**Logan's cottage - Connemara Loop, the following day, about 6 am**

The next morning, Logan awoke early. He heard the seagulls scream, smelled the salty fresh air and felt immediately fine and full of zest for action, although the feather cushions he lay on felt rather comforting. From his lying position he followed with his eyes the sunbeams streaming in through the different windows and lighting up the different parts of the cottage. Directly opposite resided the kitchen corner, slightly to his left besides it was the entry door, and to the full left stood the empty couch and sitting corner. But Max was nowhere to be seen inside. As he had transferred from the bed to the wheelchair and made it through the entry door, which he then left open, Logan saw Max sitting on the wooden patio in front of the house, taking a sun-bath in the first morning-gleam. She was watching the coastline in all its altering splendid, as the rising sunlight changed and brought out different colours to the sea and the sky every instant. Logan softly said: "Hey." Max turned around, looked at him smiling from top to down, only to reply: "Hey yourself. Shall we make coffee?"

Logan smiled. Yes, that would be about good right now. But before he moved, he took copiously in this glorious sight of a beautiful coastline in the morning light. It was something positive that he needed to save and put it away into his mind for possible bad times to come.

As they went inside to prepare the coffee, Max and Logan talked in anticipation of the visitors to come. Max said: "They knew about this cottage and his whereabouts." - "Yeah, it was clear, that they had investigated us before sitting down at our table last night. But then, we investigated them also. It is a natural thing to do. Even if we don't know a hell lot about them. Only that the other guy, Kieran, is a local and that the stranger's name is 'Anderson' which could be totally made-up.", Logan contributed. Max took the steaming kettle from the fire and filtered the hot water through the coffee powder. Logan was once more grateful, that she was here with him. Besides the amenity of having the woman he loved nearby, it was quite practical, since nearly nothing in this country seemed to be designed accessible for him. The kitchen was not really usable for him, everything was way too high or too far in the back and not reachable. The only item he could use easily was the sink. Here at the cottage he had to relay a lot more on Max, which bothered him, but he couldn't change it. But Max seemed to be quite fine with it. She had to drive the car, she had to cook, she had to push or lift him over the major steps on the porches of the shops and offices. But they had become even closer through it, an aspect which Logan undeniably enjoyed.

Max asked while she was standing at the kitchen counter, waiting for the coffee to soak through: "So, what is the strategy? I mean, do you think, he is with the familiars?"

Logan considered, then answered: "No, I don't think so. He appears to be quite fit physically, but I don't think he is a familiar. He talked about two questions to solve last night, wonder what that might be."

Max closed the lid of the thermos jug, now filled with hot coffee, after having filled two mugs with the dark liquid. "Yeah, sounds quite captivating. To me he seems to be a form of detective, he clearly investigates something, but I have no idea how we fit in that puzzle." - Logan considered: "Probably, we all have no clue yet, and there are chances that we don't fit in at all and this has nothing to do with each other."

Max gave back pensively: "Yeah...could be...", then handed him his mug of steaming coffee. But instead of taking it Logan asked with an awry smile: "Can you bring it outside? I'd like to enjoy the morning." Max smiled and took the two mugs outside, while Logan installed himself near the porch on the patio, once again taking in this magnificent atmosphere which deeply fills the soul after a while.

**Logan's cottage – shortly after 8 am**

They were still sitting silently on the patio, sipping at their newly filled mugs and taking in the magnificent sight, when Auggie and Kieran arrived. They greeted them and Kieran began: "Nice morning, isn't it?" - "Indeed, indeed! You are early, but so are we." Logan replied smiling slightly towards Kieran, who rolled irritated with his eyes. Meanwhile Auggie took intensely in all the sounds and smells of the seaside, mixed with wood and coffee. "Do you have by any chance some coffee left?", he asked and was rewarded with a joyfully "Sure! I'll get it for you, you want it black?" by Max. That was the first time she spoke to him. Auggie made in his mind a memo to himself not to forget that she seemed not to be as shy as he thought. In no time Max handed him the mug and asked: "Want me to bring some chairs outside? It's nicer to sit here than inside, I guess..." Kieran replied: "That would be great! Wait I help you."

As Max and Kieran vanished inside, Logan used the occasion to quickly speak to Auggie alone. He nearly whispered, so that Auggie could just hear it: "Listen, I don't know what your mission might be, but just a small warning, whatever you do I don't mind as long as you don't harm Max, understood?" - Auggie blinked in astonishment. He raised an eyebrow "Believe me, I have no plans to harm either of you.", he said softly. Logan wanted to answer, but then Kieran and Max came out again with the chairs.

When everybody had settled down, Augie began the conversation. "Thanks for the hospitality. Now, I guess that you were as amazed as I am to find another American in this - sorry Kieran, no offense - middle of nowhere. Folks in the village told me, you are researching your family history and going to local archives and to Cong Abbey and Galway. I wonder if by any chance you have more on the plate than this."

Logan watched Auggie, still trying to assess the other man. No question, he was bold to conduct himself as a blind man in a strange country towards a stranger with that certitude. And there was a certain kind of grace or dignity he eradiated. With every minute - confronted with Auggie's charismatic appearance - Logan's respect grew. And Logan knew that he wanted this man with such a personality to be on his side of the page, as an ally. To win someone over, you have to be open towards him. With a quick glance to Max and with a sigh, Logan pondered the words he replied: "Obviously, you are right, I was pretty amazed. But I have to admit, at the same time scared." At that point, Auggie tilted his head slightly. Logan balanced the words of explanation carefully. "We are investigating the trace of a big crime and the people behind this chasing us to prevent that the truth emerges." Logan felt that he had been considerably vague. Auggie siffled faintly. "So, you are a kind of private detective?" - "Journalist", Logan gave back.

'Damned!', Auggie thought. A Journalist was nearly the worst person to exchange information with for a covert operative. But then, in these times of secession struggles back in the US anyway the rules had changed massively. He fought back tediously his agency-evoked discomfort concerning journalists. Then, with a forced smile he said: "Ah, I see." Logan didn't escape the obvious discomfort of the other man as soon as the word 'Journalist' stood in between them. He carefully stuffed that information back in his mind for later usage. Now it was Logan's turn to ask and play out the further information he could gain since his first investigation at the Letterfrack the day before: "And you, what about interviewing the fishermen about smuggling and then hacking into the computers of the Irish coast guard?" Auggie chuckled. He nearly dropped his mug. How could that journalist know what he did digitally? He had a secured line, had he not? Auggie's mind raced now, internally searching for the possible information leak.

Logan smiled as a cheshire cat after having a pot of milk. Now, that visibly impressed this Auggie-guy. At least, he still was a cyber journalist who knew his profession. The hack into Kieran's wire towards his house had been no problem with Max's help. And the fishermen were always keen on gossip to enrich their boring life, it had been very easy to collect those information, once he knew where to poke for it.

Kieran now looked quite uneasy and Max's eyes, as a reaction towards this, had become even darker, but she said nothing. Auggie replied, after he gained back his contenance: "I don't think that is related to your investigation. After all, you seem to be more interested in blood-lines and family-trees than in coastal affairs." Now it was Logan's turn to chuckle. He exchanged quickly an alarmed glance with Max. "Right. Now that we established that, did you by any chance stumble over someone named 'Renfro' or any other strange french guy?" Max raised an eyebrow in anxiety and anger, but Logan nodded assuringly towards her. She told herself that he knew what he did. Max kept silent.

Auggie answered pensively: "No, I don't think that name occured... and up to now, there was no frenchman involved either. But I just started my investigation and I could keep an eye open for it, so to speak." He gave out a winning smile. - "Yeah, that would be great. And if I can be of service for your clandestine agency, just tell me. After all, I guess it's for the greater good of America." Logan said teasingly the last phrase. Auggie answered: "What makes you think, I work for a clandestine agency?" - Logan leaned back, considering. "Let me see... The fact that you didn't tell until now, why exactly you are investigating marine ships, that you don't fit into this village at all, I'd rather think to find you on a cocktail party in Soho." At those words, Auggie smiled. "A cocktail party would be great, but your coffee does it just fine as well." - "At least we seem to have the same kind of humor.", Logan gave back, smiling amicably.

After a short comfortable silence with only the sounds of the seaside to be heard, Logan began again: "So I take it that we all are coincidentally here, but likewise in danger anyhow. You have 'bad' people you are chasing, and I am as well. If I sum it up, we both don't have too many resources out here, am I right? I mean, I wonder why you have such a weak backup for your mission, but anyway! As I understood you have Kieran, and I have Max. We both have more hassle as usual with our handicaps, since this lovely countryside is not quite as accessible as we're used to." Auggie nodded in agreement and continued "But we both have technical abilities and equipment. Kieran told me, you have solar panels at the cottage for proprietary electricity?" - Logan smiled "Yeah, cool thing, like this I am totally independent here outside." Kieran threw in: "We still deal with a lot of brownouts hereabouts, but hopefully we can afford solar panels for our house soon also."

Max linked into the discussion for the first time. "So finally you two guys found out that you have a lot of things in common. Nothing new. So what? But what now? - I mean, now everybody returns to his solitude on his own mission?" Logan reached out and put his arm on her knee. "Max, look, we don't know yet the exact detail of the mission this gentleman here has to accomplish. And I guess he isn't eager to disclose them to us, am I right?" - Auggie nodded, smiling to himself as he heard the word 'gentleman' spoken with Logan's velvet voice. Logan continued: "And we are also not ready to give more details of our investigation. So I'd say, yes, everybody continues to do his job." And now he spoke directly towards Auggie: "But I would like to ask if you agree to establish a protocol for emergency situations." Auggie agreed, yes, that would be a mutual intention. In that moment Auggie was utterly fond of his new acquaintances. They had apparently a practical sense for the essential. And since his dwelling in this far away country was due to a totally rogue black op, he had not really backup from Langley. It had to be a dark op, since the secession situation somewhat turned all clandestine services into madhouses. Nobody could know who stood on which side, and the situation became more chaotic and complex with every day. A lot of states tried to use the situation to gain the most of it for their behalf, on the costs of the federal community and institutions. In this case, the Campbell's were certain, that there were several moles for several different secessionist states inside the CIA, which had to be bypassed by any measures. Auggie smiled once again to himself: 'A dark op for a blind guy. Seemed appropriate.'.

After they had planned out what to do in case of exposure or danger and how to communicate in those cases, Auggie and Kieran bade farewell. Admittedly not without fixing another appointment, just to exchange a little bit and have a coffee. Auggie fairly enjoyed Logan's company and likewise. Both were eager to meet the other again. To be able to keep better discretion, they agreed to meet rather at Logan's cottage than at the pub.

Auggie and Kieran headed towards Westport. Hopefully there was a ship waiting for them to be bugged and traced. Max and Logan watched in silence Kieran's car driving off the 'loop' towards the north.


End file.
